Upadek Cadii
thumb|346px|Cadia przed 13. Czarną Krucjatą"Umierajcie godnie, ludzie z Cadii. Umierajcie godnie." - Lord Kasztelan Ursarkar E. Creed Upadek Cadii to ciąg wydarzeń rozpoczęty wraz z wybuchem pierwszych walk na jej powierzchni pomiędzy siłami ludzkości a sługami Chaosu u progu 13. Czarnej Krucjaty aż do całkowitego zdewastowania planety. W obronie jednego z najważniejszych miejsc w Imperium ludzie wystawili do walki ogromną ilość oddziałów każdego sortu, mimo wszystko ich liczba, z powodu braku czasu oraz konieczności obrony wielu innych terytoriów była ograniczona. Słudzy Mrocznych Bogów także dysponowali potężnymi siłami, w skład których wchodzili najlepsi weterani Marines Chaosu oraz najpotężniejsze z demonów. Batalia jaka rozegrała się na powierzchni Cadii była apokaliptycznym starciem pomiędzy ludźmi a jej wrogami chcącymi szaleństwem i mordem zetrzeć z galaktyki wszystko co ludzkie. Historia Przez 10.000 lat z Oka Terroru słudzy Chaosu wyciągali swe ohydne macki w kierunku terytoriów ludzkości, przez 10.000 lat ludzie stawiali im opór. Cena zawsze była wysoka, zwycięstwa były opłacane życiem tysięcy, nieraz milionów ludzi. A jednak dzięki poświęceniu dzielnych obrońców ludzkość mogła trwać. Miliony wykrwawiały się, aby kolejne pokolenia mogły żyć. Historia jednak bywa zdradliwa i zmienna, stary porządek miał wkrótce stanąć pod znakiem zapytania. Zbliżała się najczarniejsza godzina ludzkości - 13. Czarna Krucjata. Konflikt, w który zostały zaangażowane największe siły Imperium i Chaosu od czasów Herezji Horusa. 13. Krucjata przeciw ludzkości została przepowiedziana długo przed jej rozpoczęciem przez mistyków i proroków. Wiele z ich wizji okazało się fałszywe, każdy zdrowo myślący człowiek wiedział jednak, że coś nadchodzi. Wkrótce, na przestrzeni Cadiańskiego Sektora zaczęły pojawiać się namacalne oznaki zwiększenia działalności mrocznych potęg, m.in. całe populacje popadające w objęcia Klątwy Niewiary, wzmożona aktywność heretyckich kultów i zwiększona częstotliwość zbrojnych powstań przeciwko imperialnej władzy. Także psionicy zaczęli reagować na zmieniające się okoliczności, donosząc, iż coś nadchodzi. Członkowie najwyższego dowództwa na Cadii na swój sposób odczytali coraz szybszy obrót wydarzeń i zaczęli działać: rozpoczęto mobilizację. thumb|354px|Katafrakci VolcaniPrzywódcy sprawujący pieczę nad Bramą Cadiańską spodziewali się ataku o niespotykanej dotąd sile. Każda planeta Bramy została silnie ufortyfikowana, Cadia jednak pod tym względem przewyższała je wszystkie. Podjęto wszelkie niezbędne kroki, w tym wezwanie dodatkowych sił. Przygotowywanie planety na nadchodzącą inwazją w końcu się zakończyło. Cadia była gotowa na nadchodzącą burzę. Nawet po zakończeniu przygotowań na jej powierzchnię ściągało coraz więcej żołnierzy, dowództwo bowiem wyznaczyło ją jako punkt zborny. Wśród nich przybyli Katafrakci Volcani, wojownicy słynący ze swych doskonałych umiejętności wojaczki. Wzbudzali spory szacunek, cadiańskie dowództwo więc zebrało się w miejscu lądowania Katafraktów, by powitać ich oficjalnie. Katafrakci przybyli ogromnymi transportowcami, skierowanymi na przedpola Kasr Tyrok, w miejsce świeżo wybudowanych lądowisk. Kiedy członkowie najwyższego dowództwa przygotowywali się do salutu, Katafrakci zrzucili imperialne sztandary zastępując je symbolami swych nowych władców. Zdrajcy otworzyli ogień w kierunku lojalnych gwardzistów zabijając ich bezlitośnie. Ich styl walki był bardzo zdyscyplinowany i dziki, z czego katafrakci słynęli od dawna. Walka była zacięta, mimo wszystko jej wynik był z góry przesądzony, ponieważ na przedpolach Kasr Tyrok zebrano wcześniej miliony gwardzistów. Cadianie opłacili zwycięstwo śmiercią gubernatora Primusa, większości wyższych rangą oficerów w tym całego najwyższego cadiańskiego dowództwa. Chaos i konsternację opanował Ursarkar E. Creed, który został mianowany Lordem Kasztelanem, stając się tym samym głównodowodzącym sił zebranych na planecie. Creed wiedział, że to dopiero początek, więc starał się jeszcze lepiej przygotować do nieuniknionej inwazji. Nadeszła niedługo po Bitwie na Tyrockich polach z Katafraktami Volcani. Z Oka Grozy bowiem do świata materialnego przedostała się Czarna Flota Abaddona Profanatora. Jego siły zaatakowały wiele systemów w wielu sektorach naraz rozpoczynając tym samym 13. Czarną Krucjatę. Część jego sił skierowała się na Cadię i zaatakowała planetę bezpośrednio. Stacjonujący na powierzchni żołnierze, Adeptus Astartes, Imperialni Rycerze i inni imperialni obrońcy wreszcie się doczekali. Na planetę zeszła pierwsza fala inwazji. Mimo że w porównaniu do reszty sił Abaddona wyglądała jak straż przednia, w skład pierwszej fali weszły zastępy rządnych krwi Marines Chaosu, obcych człowieczeństwu demonów, dziwactw będących niosącą śmierć fuzją maszyny i demona, zdradzieckie tytany a także niezliczona ilość kultystów, mutantów, bluźnierstw przeciw naturze i wszelkich innych ludzkich popleczników Chaosu czy tych, którzy kiedyś ludźmi byli. thumb|282px|Widok na Oko Grozy z powierzchni Cadii (sprzed 13. Czarnej Krucjaty)O walkach podczas pierwszej inwazji wiadomo niewiele. Najwyraźniej skrybowie byli zbyt zajęci umieraniem pod gruzami budynków zbombardowanych z orbity. Znany jest wynik konfliktu, mianowicie po zaciętej walce Imperium obroniło planetę a awangarda floty arcy wroga została wypchnięta z orbity. Cena za zwycięstwo była jednak ogromna. Miliony zginęły w pierwszym rzucie a jeszcze więcej w masakrach jakie rozegrały się później. Fortece upadały bez jednego wystrzału, kiedy ich obrońcy dławili się własną krwią pod wpływem plag. Regimenty traciły wartość bojową, kiedy oszaleli kamraci rzucali się sobie do gardeł. Wiadomo, że imperialnymi siłami dowodził Creed. Dzięki jego umiejętnościom strategicznym inwazja Chaosu zwolniła a siłom zdrajców przetrącono kręgosłup. Na planecie wciąż toczono sporadyczne walki, jednak pozostałe przy życiu siły wroga nie mogły już zagrozić planecie. Zwycięzcy gwardziści byli zbyt zmęczeni, by świętować, nikt nie wznosił okrzyków, nikt nie wiwatował. Ludzie przeczuwali, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Cadianie nie mieli środków, by skontaktować się z jakimikolwiek siłami poza systemem. Wieże komunikacyjne i latarnie huru astropatów zostały zniszczone. Ci z astropatów, którzy przeżyli i zaryzykowali zanurzenie się w Immeterium ginęli na różne sposoby, niektórzy np. zostali dosłownie wchłonięci przez istoty czające się na granicy wymiarów. Aby mieć jakikolwiek wgląd na obecną sytuację Creed skontaktował się z resztkami floty na orbicie. Te okręty, które były w stanie sprawnie funkcjonować zostały wysłane na patrol poza system. Czekając na jakikolwiek raport z ich strony jego myśli wypełniała ponura wizja rzeczywistości. Mimo iż w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie otrzymał wiadomości o Abaddonie stąpającym po powierzchni jakiegokolwiek imperialnego świata, był świadom, że w żaden sposób nie zdoła powstrzymać Czarnej Floty przed sforsowaniem Bramy Cadiańskiej. Okręty pozostałe na orbicie były już do niczego nie nadającymi się wrakami, nie licząc Barki Bojowej Kosmicznych Wilków Firemane's Fang. Nie mógłby ścigać okrętów wroga, przeczuwał jednak, że nie będzie to konieczne. Duma Abaddona nie pozwoli mu ominąć Cadii. Wiedział, że zapewne zginą, jednak miał zamiar bronić się jak najdłużej. Im dłużej wytrwają, tym więcej sił zbierze Imperium, by wypchnąć siły Abaddona z powrotem do Spaczni. Tylko jedna z głównych cadiańskich fortec ostała się po pierwszym ataku - Kasr Kraf położona na granicy Pól Elyzjona, ogromnej przestrzeni zdominowanej przez tajemnicze pylony. Creed przeniósł tam swoją kwaterę główną i zaczął przygotowywać warownię na nieuniknioną konfrontację. Tunele pod Kasr Kraf zostały poszerzone i przysposobione do ostatecznej obrony. Adeptus Mechanicus nieprzerwanie zwoziło elementy upadłych bastionów w kierunku Kasr Kraf, dodając je do systemów obrony. Na całym kontynencie pułki Gwardii Imperialnej harowały, tworząc nowe linie obrony. Do pomocy dołączyły pozostałości sił Kosmicznych Marines, z niektórych kompanii bowiem zostało nawet mniej niż kilka drużyn. Na północy wraz ze swymi Marines w ruinach Kasr Jark stacjonował Orven Highfell, Wilczy Lord. Przeszukiwali okoliczne tereny polując na niedobitki demonów grasujących w okolicy. Jeszcze dalej na północy była 4. kompania Mrocznych Aniołów, która rozlokowała siły wokół ich rozbitego okrętu Sword of Defiance. Wystarczająca ilość uzbrojenia okrętu przetrwała zderzenie z planetą, by stanowić fortecę samą w sobie. Na południe od Kasr Kraf można było słyszeć modły. Odprawiali je Czarni Templariusze pod wodzą Marszałka Mariusa Amalricha. Nawet po zaciętym oporze jaki Cadianie stawili podczas pierwszego ataku Marszałek nie wierzył, że Cadiański gwardzista utrzyma pozycję, dlatego rozdzielił swoich ludzi, wysyłając ich między gwardzistów, by zwiększyć ich zapał i dodać odwagi. W dolinie niedaleko Kasr Kraf w rozległej świątyni Św. Morrican stacjonowały Siostry Bitwy z zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Całymi dniami Creed przeprowadzał ćwiczenia. Ludzie byli tak zmęczeni, że nie mieli siły na wątpliwości czy strach. Prócz tego przeniósł pozostałości huru astropatów z Kasr Luten do Kasr Kraf. Astropaci podłączeni do "latarni" byli już dawno martwi, więc Lord Kasztelan rozkazał przyprowadzić mu każdego psionika pozostałego przy życiu na Cadii i podłączyć do latarni astropatów. Niewielu było astropatami, większość stanowili zwykli psionicy zatwierdzeni przez Scholastica Psykana. Creed uważał, że ich psioniczna moc mimo wszystko pomoże prawdziwym astropatom wysłać prośbę o posiłki. Wielu przybocznych Kasztelana sprzeciwiło się temu. Uznali, że to marnotrawstwo i tak już marnych zasobów. Inni twierdzili, że tym sposobem przyciągną uwagę istot ze Spaczni. Creed chciał oponować, kiedy przyszedł do niego nowy raport - powrócił jeden z okrętów wysłanych na partol. Tylko jeden. Był to Pyrax Orchades. ''Jego sterburta była dosłownie usmażona, dwie trzecie załogi było martwej a reszta miała nie dożyć końca dnia z powodu choroby popromiennej. Jedyny pozostały przy życiu oficer próbował wyjaśnić co widział, jednak odczyty mówiły same za siebie. W kierunku Cadii zmierzała ogromna Czarna Flota Abaddona. W jej centrum znajdowała się zdolna do obracania planet w perzynę budząca grozę Forteca Czarnego Kamienia (''ang. Blackstone Fortress). Źródła * Codex: Astra Militarum (6 edycja) s. 34, 66-68 (wersja elektroniczna) * Codex: Eye of Terror (3 edycja) s. 12, 13 * Gathering Storm I: Fall of Cadia * Background Book: 13th Black Crusade (pierwszy cytat) Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:W budowie